All Tied Up
by Rattersley
Summary: Just a bit of pwp. Hannibal lives out his fantasies with the  not entirely  unwilling Murdock...


Won't be long now…. Any minute now… Murdock screwed his eyes shut and hummed, tying hard to distract himself from what was happening. Tied up, his hands cuffed to a radiator and his mouth gagged so tight it hurt, he needed something, anything to happen to let him know that it was his rescuers, the A-Team, downstairs. Why did he agree to let himself get kidnapped? It had only been an hour or so since he had been taken, and thankfully his captors hadn't done anything too serious to him. But, hearing all the crashing downstairs, it was easy to think the worst. The plan is, the guys break in. That's what I can hear. That's BA making a ton of mess down there. Gunfire. Oh God. Any minute now. Any minute now…

Silence.

The door opened just a crack.

"Murdock?" Hannibal's voice sent a wave of relief through him. His rescuer shone his torch around the dark room.

"Mmm!" Murdock tried to cry out, and Hannibal let out a little laugh.

"Hope they didn't mess you up too bad, buddy. We've been looking all over for you." He strode over, bending down and starting to untie the bound man's feet. "We did it. Another great plan." His eyes ran up Murdock's body. The ropes around his wrists and arms had cut in a little, and there was a little smear of blood over his eye, but apart from that, he seemed pretty well off. "Looks like they took good care of you, buddy."

Are you kidding! Murdock wished he could cry out. The memory of having the buttons cut off his shirt with scissors, with the promise it would be part of him cut off next, still made him shudder. Since he couldn't cry out, he bucked his hips upwards in protest as Hannibal moved on the rope round his stomach.

"Hey, hey, what's the fuss?"

Can't you do this any faster, old man? Murdock glared. Hannibal sat up, his knees either side of Murdock's, holding the eye contact.

"God." His eyes once more ran down Murdock's chest, taking in his ripped shirt, his bare skin underneath, the awkward position forcing him to arch his back a little… "Murdock."

What are you doing, Hannibal?

"… Remember when we were in hold of that boat for a week with nothing but a shipment of vodka and a pack of cards to keep us company?" Hannibal bent over Murdock, who began to feel like he wasn't being freed, but just had his captor replaced. Maybe with someone more dangerous.

I guess? Hannibal breathed in the captain's scent, pushing his nose gently into his ear.

"Remember how we played a game… where we had to talk about our fantasies?"

Oh god. Murdock's eyes widened.

"I know you do." Hannibal gripped Murdock's skinny hips as he lay on top of him, grinding his erection against Murdock's crotch.

Now? Now, Hannibal? Murdock bit into his gag and tried to struggle a little. Is now the time? Despite his whimpers and inaudible protests, he felt his cock stiffen.

"'Atta boy. You remember my fantasy?" Hannibal sniggered, licking a finger and rubbing it on one of his captive's hard pink nipples. Murdock involuntarily jerked his hips upwards, groaning helplessly. Of course Murdock remembered.

We can't! We can't! His struggles has grown weaker, and his cock throbbed in his pants. He cursed the lack of control he had over his own body. Hannibal was controlling him now, he needed him…

Hannibal's hands ran down Murdock's body, finding his belt buckle. Expertly he yanked it free, and unzipped the helpless man's pants, sliding them and his boxers down past his knees. Murdock felt so prone and vulnerable and Hannibal leaned back over him, kissing his cheek and pumping Murdock's cock in time with his helpless thrusts. "I always fantasised about having my partner… tied. Bound. Gagged. Remember your little fantasy?"

Oh my God. Murdock arched his back, pressing himself against Hannibal. His whimpers grew more frantic, but even he couldn't tell if that was because of fear or need. Hannibal…

Hannibal unbuttoned his own pants, and pulled, out of the pocket, a small bottle of lube. You planned this?

"I planned this." Hannibal grinned as he saw Murdock's eyes follow the bottle. "Of course I did. I've wanted this for so long. I know you have, too."

Murdock remembered the one experience they had shared before. Weeks ago. Hannibal's hand rubbing his cock, as he lay next to him, both unsure of what they were doing, but both secretly loving every second. Murdock hadn't climaxed. Maybe that's why that moment played on his mind so much. It was unfinished. He still needed release.

You bastard! Murdock knew he couldn't escape, as Hannibal knelt between his legs and easily lifted his hips onto himself. Murdock felt like his body was betraying him, crying out for Hannibal's touch, while his mind panicked. Hannibal stroked Murdock's ass, rubbing lube onto his own hard cock. What about the others? His protests only came out as yelps and moans. Hannibal clamped a hand over Murdock's mouth, his other hand gripping his captive's skinny hips as he pushed himself inside.

Being forced this way was practically Murdock's ultimate fantasy, and the helpless man's muffled moans of pleasure made Hannibal feel even closer to climax, and he knew he didn't have long. Thrusting hard against Murdock's ass, he felt his helpless partner's body tremble. Murdock tried to fight against his own building orgasm. The humiliation of coming over himself while Hannibal used his body for his own pleasure was both horrifying and erotic for him, so he tried so so hard to last, not to come helplessly and give in to the relentless thrusting.

Hannibal wrapped his hand around his toy's cock, pumping it hard and in time with his rough thrusting. Any chance Murdock had of not climaxing evaporated in that moment, and helplessly he pushed his hips upwards, whimpering as he felt Hannibal's hand, damp from his precum.

"Good boy!" Hannibal pulled Murdock up, biting his neck and bare shoulders.

Fuck, Hannibal! Murdock wanted desperately to respond, to nip Hannibal back, to breath in his warm scent, as Hannibal breathed his hungrily.

Finally, arching his back and groaning, Murdock came. Trying so hard to hold back made his orgasm even more intense, and he sobbed in humiliation as cum shot across his chest and shirt. Feeling Murdock's climax, Hannibal growled and let himself climax hard and deep into his tiny ass. Panting for breath, Hannibal leaning slightly over his captive, sweat running from his hair. Gently, he untied the tight gag round Murdock's mouth.

"Fuck, Hannibal…"

"That was…"

"That was the best screw of my life."

"Yeah. Mine too." Hannibal smirked as he uncuffed Murdock and lifted him a little into an awkward embrace. Murdock pulled back and kissed Hannibal, firmly, on the mouth, running his fingers through his hair and gently letting their tongues touch.

"Ayah…" The door was pushed open a little, and Face stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Ahh… I'll give you guys five minutes?"


End file.
